New Girl in School
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: Amy's a new girl, not too thrilled to be transferred into a "stuck up" prep school. Her POV changes when she meets Blaze and Rouge and Sonic, Shadow and Silver; The Hedgehog x3. Sparks are beginning to fly between Sonic and Amy, but Sonic's determined X is determined to put them out. Can these 3 couples survive high school and Sonic's X? Sonamy, Shadouge & Silvaze with many others.
1. Chapter 1

New Girl in School

Chapter 1: Emerald Academy

A/N: Yes, I'm doing another Sonic in High School story and I'm writing this outta boredom and I may/may not continue this since I got a ton load of stories to write as well and trying to finish.  
So enjoy!

Amy's P.O.V:

Great...I can't believe this crap...Not only did my dad got transferred to the city but I gotta go to a stuck up prep school! My mom though it'll be good for me and I quote: "Honey, you'll get a better education and I think it's best because the school is safer."

Who is she kidding? I don't belong in a luxury school where, there's actually AC classrooms, has a track and field twice the size of an ordinary football field and stuck up rich kids. How did I get in there you ask? My dad's new job as an inventor has some perks but the truth is, I got in because of a special scholarship there since I do so well in my Music class and my parents thought they were doing the best for me, when in reality, it's just stabbing me in the ass.

So anyway, I decided to walk to the school bus stop myself, trudging along slower than a snail, carrying my pink and black plaid messenger bag; decorated with roses at the front as I looked at my school's uniform, it disgust me to bits...It looks like a cross between a sailor suit and one of those slutty anime school girl uniforms, especially the short skirt; I hate them so much, at the front it's OK but it feels like you butt is exposed to the world. This is child abuse!

After I finished my self-rant, I made it to the bus stop and waited for awhile until a gleaming new school bus came up, looking like it just came out of the car wash. I saw the words branded on the side and it read Emerald Academy; my new school's name. I sighed as I stepped on the bus...this is gonna be a long day...

As I stepped on the bus, I noticed that the students were chatting, texting, listening to music on their phones or iPads and just laughing their butts off. I just went to the back of the bus, took a seat back there and began to search my bag for a book to read as the trip continued.

~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later, the bus stopped all of a sudden. I looked up from my book and put it up in my bag. Everyone including myself got out the bus, while the others went inside the building, I just looked up and stared. Was this even a high school? It looked more like a university crossed with an old English type castle! I wanted to say I was impressed but right now, I don't care about how awesome it look outside or even on the inside either. The inside typically looked like a normal high school with lockers and whatnot. I was determined to just go to school and graduate from here. I held my timetable in my hand and looked for the locker number on it. It was locker number '13', thanks Karma, for making me feel unluckier...I just walked to my locker not giving a hoot when the funniest thing happened...

As I was turning and setting my lock's combo, I noticed a few girls were staring at me, some in disbelief, some in anger and some in amazement. I didn't know what the big deal was except I'm the new girl when I noticed a group of three hedgehogs heading in my direction. One was a silver-grey hedgehog with golden eyes and compared to the other two next to him, he was much more neater and more preppier looking in the school's uniform (A sky blue blazer, dark grey shirt and tie and finally, navy blue pants) than his friends and it looks like he's the only one in the group wearing a tie and also, his shirt seems to be showing a bit of white fur around his neck. The hedgehog to the far right of him was a black hedgehog with red markings, eyes and bangs coming out of his head. He sported a serious expression and a complimentary frown to go with it that says 'I don't give a crap about anything' and his shirt is undone, showing off a bit of fluffy white chest fur and finally, the middle hedgehog is a dark blue hedgehog with bangs like the black hedgehog and had emerald green eyes. He also had his shirt undone too a bit showing off his tan chest. They seemed to noticed I was there and they came over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

New Girl in School

Chapter 2: The Hedgehog X3

Sonic's POV:

Life is pretty sweet hanging out with my friends Silver and Shadow, especially at Emerald Academy; where there's awesome places to go, things that are fun to do…and girls, who could forget the girls? Almost every weekday, we get flirted with and swarmed with girls as soon as they see us. I admit it's nice but it gets so freaking annoying after awhile, but, just as we were going to our lockers; which coincidentally, are next to each other, I saw a girl I've never seen before and I knew everybody at this school. She was a pink hedgehog with long flowing pink hair and the brightest and most beautiful jade green eyes, she slammed her locker shut while she held her books in one arm and I heard sighs of frustration coming from her. She then stopped and stared at us like how most girls do at this school when they see us coming, I figured she was new, so like good people we went to her and got our books from our lockers, hoping to have a conversation with her.

"Hi there." I said to her as me and my crew faced her but she had nothing but a big scold on her face like she wanted to get out of here.

"Oh. Hey…" she greeted us with a very bored monotone.

"You new here?" I asked again, hoping that will get her to talk more sentences.

"Yeah, I am." She answered and then introduced herself. "My name's Amelia Rose, but call me Amy Rose for short."

"Cute name." I asked with a smile as I brushed my back quills back. "I'm Sonic by the way and these are my friends."

"Hello, I'm Silver." Silver greeted Amy with a wave and a big smile plastered on his face.  
I then pointed to Shadow with his arms crossed and looked away, not being into the conversation.

"And the black hedgehog next to me is Shadow." I added with a slight chuckle. "Don't mind him not talking to you. He acts like that to everyone."

"And when all three of us are together, everyone calls us The Hedgehog X3." Silver added to Amy. Amy's mood softened a bit and I could almost see a small smile on her face, making her look even prettier than before.

"Really? That's kinda cool." Amy added, giggling. Gosh, even her giggles are cute. Wait, what? Come on Sonic, stop it! You can't fall in love with a girl you just met! You don't want history to repeat itself…

Shadow began to clear his throat and looked at me and Amy, Silver just stood there whistling all nonchalant like nothing was happening…really great help guys…

"So Amy…" I added looking at her with a smile on my face. "You need help getting to your first class?"

"Um…No thank you." Amy said to me gently as she clutched her books close to her chest and then walked off, swaying her hips behind her. I was impressed, usually when I offer a new girl an escort to her new class; she usually jumps at an opportunity. I'm guessing she's not like other girls…unlike some girls I know…

I just stood there dumbfounded as I watched Amy walk away to her next class. When I turned around, I saw Silver having a secret smile on his face while Shadow's arms were crossed and his eyes closed, but with closer observation, I saw a faint smile on his face.

"What guys?" I asked, annoyed with them and then looked at Silver. "What's the joke, huh?"

"You like the new girl, don't you?" Shadow said with his small smile and gives a deep chuckle, Silver chuckles along with him while my ears just drop in frustration.

"What, Amy? Knock it of guys." I told them sharply. "We just met and she's new here."

"Knock it off Romeo." Shadow said as he opened his eyes; his smirk was even bigger that before…and getting more annoying. "We see the signs that you are totally into this girl."

"Yeah…" I said as I opened my locker to get my books and quickly slammed it shut, then we both walked off to our class. "…Until history repeats himself…"

"Sonic, it's been a year since you and her broke up." Silver said to me as we went to our first class. "You need to get over that and move on."

"You guys are one to talk." I said as we sat in our seats. "You two don't even have girlfriends either."

Got em'. That immediately shut them up; we're all single and apart from me, neither Shadow or Silver have any dating experience with girls since they practically reject all the girls they don't like, just like me.

But Silver's words are still ringing in my head…could Amy be…my true love?

Amy's POV:

My first class was History class and basically, this class is such a bore…  
We're learning about the history of the Chaos Emeralds, which almost everybody around here knows. It's not rocket science, it's an old legend that we all heard of since we were kids and then the teacher announced that we were going to do our class assignment in groups of three. Great…just what I need…

When my name got called, I was paired up with a cat named Blaze and a bat named Rouge. I looked around and saw them both already paired up and they waved at me to let me know where they are, Blaze is a female violet cat with golden eyes, a red gem in the middle of her forehead and has her hair tied back in a white scarf and Rouge is a female white bat with aqua eyes with sky blue eye shadow on her eyelids. I brought my chair over to them and we quickly had a conversation while we worked on assignments.

"Hi there." Blaze greeted me with a smile as she quickly did her answers in what looked like seconds. I blinked a bit, wondering how fast she can answer to questions like a computer but to be polite I answered her.

"Hello." I greeted back as I worked along with them then Rouge then looked at me with a smile.

"So, you're Amy. The newbie?" the white bat asked me as she answered her questions in her notebook.

"Yeah." I answered back as I wrote down my History answers. "That's me."

"Oh, well hun, you're gonna like it here." Rouge responded as she continued working. "Especially the Hedgehog x3"

"Oh really?" I said rolling my eyes; it seems like every girl here knows about the Hedgehog x3. I bet there just as gaga for them as every other girl.

"Me, I'm not too jazzed up about the Hedgehog x3." Blaze commented as she finished her work. "I have much better work to do than daydream about boys."

"Oh come on Blaze." Rouge said as she kept on writing her classwork. "You can't spend most of your time working."

"For your information, I don't work all the time." Blaze protested to her. "I hang out with you on the weekends sometimes."

"But you barely say even a word at these places." Rouge added and she was going to say more when the teacher was right above us, glooming over us like a hawk. We immediately stop talking until he turned his back and then we giggled and whispered.

"So Amy, wanna hang with us at lunch?" Rouge offered me. I smiled and simply nodded since I'm now making some new friends and Blaze and Rouge seemed like the kind of girls I'd hang with.

"Sure." I answered.

"Super." Blaze whispered with a smile. Hmm, it looks like high school isn't going to suck so much at all…


End file.
